Apocalypse
by PBailey
Summary: Request I got from a really amazing person (You know who you are) Just saying-The Wolf and Apocalypse are two seperate stories, just "wanted" to use the same characters... Hope you like it you really amazing person.


"Fucking hell! Is there no end?!"

He grabbed my arm and practically carried me to the safety of a near-by alleyway.

"Ty slow down!!"

"Carol, you've got a deep cut in your shoulder."

He looked into my eyes. His brown color staring practically into my soul. "I need to keep you safe."

I blushed. He kissed me softly on the lips, leaving them only when he heard the sound of eerie noise coming from the end of the alley.

"Come on." He rushed me out of the dark place. "We need to find someone to help us... Or else we're goners." He swallowed and looked at me. Tears filled his eyes and he tried to blink them back.

"Hey... It's alright baby... We'll get through it."

"Ughnnngnhgn..."

I heard a moan from behind me and it was close. Too close.

"Look out!!" Ty shoved me to the ground and shot the walking corpse three times. Then a fourth just to be sure.

"We need to go." He looked at my scraped up body. "I'm sorry Carolyn..." He held out his hand to help me up. "I just needed to get you out of there..."

I smiled, still in pain but getting through it. "It's alright, love. Know you didn't mean to."

We walked and walked. Out of the city. Headed to Lord-knows-where. A place far from the city and-if we were lucky-away from the zombies.

We stopped at an old farmhouse to look for food.

"You knock on the door this time. I did it last time."

Ty knocked, getting nothing in return. "Thank God."

He pushed the door open and looked around inside-just to be sure.

The house was empty besides a few loaves of bread and canned food. There was also two dead bodies laying next to each other on a bed. A wife and husband...

We dragged them out and buried them when we had finished our breas and chicken broth sandwiches.

I sighed and looked at Ty, my hands covered with dirt and grime.

 _Why doesn't he ever talk to me anymore?_

"Hey, baby girl?"

I snapped out of my inner thoughts. "Yes?"

"What's that?"

He pointed to a treeline. And then above it.

"Helicopters!!!" I shouted. "They've come looking for others!!"

Ty shook his head. "Doesn't seem right... Get inside the house."

"But-"

"NOW!"

He followed me into the old house, shutting the door and keeping me absolutely still, like we were mice hiding from a cat.

"They aren't here to rescue us. They're here to _kill_ us."

"Why would they kill us? We aren't zombies!?"

"They don't know that" He almost whispered.

It started to make sense. The government and the rest of the world would be sending out gunned militia to try and overcome the amount of zombies interfering with the U.S. population. Everyone that they could get out was gone. But the unlucky ones...

 _They want to kill us because we might be one of them..._

I shook my head and buried my face in Ty's chest. "It's not fair!!"

I sobbed into his tattered shirt.

"Why couldn't we have gotten on that plane?!"

Tears flew from my eyes like I wished we could fly out of this place.

"Baby... stay calm, it's alright. I'm here for you, no matter what happens."

He rocked me in his arms, holding me close and tight. Making sure I was comfortable and warm throughout the long night.

-BOOM-

I woke up to the sound of bombs being dropped and exploding.

"What's going on?!"

Ty shook his head.

"They're bombing the city. Too many heads to pick off one by one so they're doing it the easy way."

I nodded, still tired and worn out from the day before.

"Go back to sleep darling, everything will be alright."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up for the second time that day. I felt an uncomfortable sting in my left shoulder.

"Ouchie..."

Ty looked down at me.

"Sorry, just cleaning your cut. Looks like it's going to get infected if we don't wrap it in _something._ "

He took his shirt off.

"But what about-"

"It'll only make me more tan for you."

He grinned, and I blushed.

"You need it more than I do anyways."

He wrapped his blood-stained shirt around my shoulder, making sure it was tight enough to stop it from bleeding, but loose enough to keep blood flowing through.

"There. That'll do for now."

I shifted in his lap. "What now?"

He grimaced.

"Well... I have an idea but it may not agree with you, considering your shoulder..."

Ty grinned.

"Actually,"

He grabbed my right hand with his and held it.

"What if I told you that I could make you forget all about your arm?"

I tilted my head and smiled coyly.

"What ever could you mean?"

He pulled my right leg to one side, tracing my inner thigh through my worn-out jeans.

"You know exactly what I mean Princess."

I moved around in his lap, innocently looking over my shoulder when he let out a growl.

"Oh-I'm so sorry my Prince!"

He undid the button on my jeans and slid them down, letting them fall from his hands at my knees.

"You're going to forget all about that shoulder missy."


End file.
